1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic magnetic disc separating and feeding apparatus for a magnetic disc copying machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically separating and feeding a magnetic disc for a magnetic disc copying machine which is adapted to carry out the loading of a magnetic disc therein, the reading and writing of the disc or only the copying thereof according to a command from a computer connected thereto, and the removing of the disc therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for feeding a magnetic disc (hereinafter referred to as "disc") for a disc copying machine is conventionally adapted to push out the lowermost one of stacked discs in order toward the copying machine. However, such action causes an envelope of the lowermost disc to be rubbed against that of a disc put thereon to frequently cause the envelope of the lowermost disc to be caught by the flap of an envelope of the upper disc, resulting in many problems occurring in the disc feeding operation.
Also, a mechanism for pushing out the disc to the copying machine is adapted to carry out the operation by inserting a pawl into a spindle hole provided at the disc or the outer edge of the envelope. This not only leads to the damage of the envelope but renders the disc unserviceable.